<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>starting is daunting, true by CuboneGirl13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371865">starting is daunting, true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13'>CuboneGirl13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bloom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker &amp; Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Damn,</i> he was fucked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>in which Johnny and Julia meet... again.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Simpson/Julia Trojan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bloom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>starting is daunting, true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "First Steps First" from Bandstand</p>
<p>Rating is literally just for language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Johnny Simpson. My Jeep flipped three times, three times, and I had to get three operations on my back. So I don’t remember everything all too good. Did we meet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julia smiled, holding out a hand. “Julia Trojan. We met at the Blue Wisp last week. Donny roped me into singing with you guys… And it’s well, not good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I know it is. I just don’t care,” he said, grinning back at her as he shook her hand. “Apparently I was pretty good- pardon me, <em> well </em> at writing in school, all that grammar sh- stuff. How’d he find you?” Johnny was a little disappointed in himself, forgetting about meeting such a pretty lady. Wait, was she Donny’s girlfriend? He <em> really </em> hoped not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Smart aleck,” she teased, making a face at him. “He was friends with my husband. They served together, Michael- my husband, he asked Donny to check on me, and he somehow talked me into coming to see your show.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow at that last part. “I thought you said you sang with us?” Not girlfriend, but also not fair game. <em> Dammit. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I did. He dragged me up in front of <em> everyone </em> with no warning, no preparation, no <em> nothin’</em>. But I got to meet you guys, so I guess I’ll let him slide.” Julia <em> winked </em> at him, shooting him a wry smile. Johnny felt his cheeks heat up, just a little bit- since when did just a <em> wink </em> make him blush?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, where’s that husband of yours?” he asked. “Or did I meet him too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her face instantly fell. Shit. “He… didn’t make it home.” <em> Shit. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said that didn’t you?” She nodded, and now he felt like an <em> ass. </em> “I’m really sorry, Julia. I’ll- gimme a second.” He grabbed the small notebook and pen out his back pocket, scribbling something down real quick. “Dave got me a journal, so I can write down sh- <em> stuff </em> I need to remember. And I know it was him, but only ‘cause he won’t stop reminding me!” Johnny shot her a grin, hoping to maybe make things a little better. He may have fucked up, but maybe he could get that beautiful smile back on her face. “Julia Trojan, singer, met at Blue Wisp, real pretty. Think that ‘bout covers it,” he said, smiling over at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julia made a face, though there was a hint of a smile on her face. “If you’re trying to be accurate, take out the ‘pretty’ part,” she said. “And… include the thing about Michael. I don’t really want to revisit the fact that my husband’s dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, acting as if he was writing, but he’d already written that down. He just didn’t really want to mention it. “You’re right, lemme change it to ‘beautiful.’ Since we’re going for accuracy and everything.” This might have been a little much, <em> especially </em> after the whole dead husband thing, but Johnny could never resist a pretty girl… or a pretty boy, but that wasn’t relevant at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You flirt with everyone like this?” Julia asked, one eyebrow raised. <em> Damn. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, just the pretty ones,” he said with a grin. “If you want me to, I’ll stop. I’ll just have to write it down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As much of a confidence boost as that is, I would really rather you not. It’s a bit too much a bit too soon.” He nodded, <em> completely </em>understanding what she meant. “Also? You don’t have to worry about not cursing around me. I mean, look at my last name,” she laughed. “I’m no stranger to a bit of vulgarity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do y- <em> ohhh.</em>” It took a second for him to get what she meant, but… yeah. “I didn’t think about that,” he admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go ahead, make a joke,” Julia said, shrugging. “I’ve probably heard them all before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would I make a joke? It’s just a name.” He could tell from the look on her face that she was probably tired of the jokes, so why put her through any more? “I’m sure I can think of one if you want-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please don’t,” she said, cutting him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny held his hands in front of himself in surrender, trying not to laugh. “I won’t, then,” he said, giving into the giggles. “So, Mrs. Trojan, I guess you’ll be joining us for good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unless you guys change your minds about me, yeah,” she said, her smile returning. “Donny didn’t really give me a choice. I don’t really mind, though. Gets me out of the house for something besides work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He matched her smile, though hers was <em> much </em> prettier. “Nah, I don’t think we will. I think having a girl around’ll be good. ‘Specially one as- <em> nice </em> as you.” He caught himself before he called her pretty again, not wanting to cross any lines- not as long as he <em> remembered </em> said lines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice save,” she deadpanned. Dammit. “You guys usually have to wait on Donny? Or is he not normally this late?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny hadn’t even noticed how late it was getting- it was almost half an hour after when rehearsal was supposed to have started. “Not this long-” He was cut off by the door practically <em> slamming </em> open, Donny rushing in. “Speak of the devil. Talk to you after, I guess?”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Yeah,” Julia said, smiling softly. “Later.” <em> Damn</em>, he was fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>